Embarazado(s)
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: [Mpreg] Aumentar de peso no era algo raro en Yuuri, pero, ¿Viktor subiendo de peso? Eso, más el hecho de las cosas extrañas que comía empezaban a poner curioso al japonés, ¿qué estaba sucediendo con su esposo?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! On Ice_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

 **Embarazado(s)**

— _Mhm_ —emitía quejidos cierto pelinegro, desperezándose entre las sábanas, reusándose a cooperar con sus parpados para mirar el sol matutino.

—Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres lo más hermoso del mundo.

—¡V-Viktor! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos de golpe al encontrar el rostro de su esposo muy cerca del suyo—. ¿Desde hace cuánto has estado mirándome?

—Desde que desperté.

—Y… ¿eso cuánto tiempo tiene?

—El suficiente como para que tu expresión adormilada me acompañe el resto del día —respondió sonriendo, Yuuri rió mientras se levantaba de la cama, acto del cual no salió triunfador—. No, no te irás de aquí.

—Viktor… tenemos cuarenta minutos para llegar a entrenar.

—Tiempo suficiente para que estemos así un rato más —farfulló rodeando su cintura.

—Yakov nos regañó la última vez —comentaba, acariciando la espalda ajena.

—Nos regañará de nuevo hoy entonces.

—Viktor…—emitió en tono suave.

—Oh, lo tengo —dijo, chasqueando los dedos—. No habrá problema si llegamos con calentamiento previo.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—Se me ocurre una gran, gran idea —susurró en tono sugestivo, deslizando las manos sobre el pecho contrario.

—¿Anoche no fu-fue suficiente?... _Ah_ —suspiró, sintiendo el tacto sobre su piel.

—Nunca tengo suficiente de ti —declaró, atrapando los labios ajenos en un hambre voraz.

—¿Cómo esperas que me enoje por hacernos llegar tarde si dices esas cosas?

—Para empezar, no te enojarás —decía, a la par de sus labios viajaban al cuello del japonés.

—¿Cómo haces para que te ame tanto? —musitó, posando el rostro ajeno a la misma altura que el suyo.

—Bueno, esta solo es una de las tantas razones —le sonrió—. Ven aquí —invitó, devorando de nuevo sus labios, mientras sentía como era correspondido.

…

—¡Yuuri, no te fuerces demasiado! —gritó a su pupilo al otro extremo de la pista.

El aludido solo atinó a pararse abruptamente en la pista y mirarle sonrojado, "¿y de quién es la culpa?", pensó, siguiendo con su rutina.

—Oye, viejo —escuchó que le llama cierto adolescente gruñón.

—Dime, Yurio —respondió, colocando sobre su barbilla el dedo índice.

—Si vas a seguir la misma dieta que el cerdo, al menos asegúrate de comprar ropa menos ajustada.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó dudoso.

—Qué estás subiendo de peso, anciano.

—¿Ah? Eso es mentira —contestó, arqueando una ceja.

—Es verdad, estás subiendo de peso a la par de quedarte sin cabello gris —comentó, huyendo de su víctima.

—¡Es plateado! —le gritó, haciendo un mohín de enfado.

Viktor miró su abdomen, él lo veía igual que siempre, o… ¿enserio estaría subiendo de peso? El pensamiento lo siguió hasta terminar la práctica, después de tomar un baño se posicionó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde daba pequeños toques a su estómago.

—¿Viktor? —le llamó Yuuri entrando a la habitación—. ¿Qué haces?

—Yuuri… ¿estoy gordo? —preguntó mirándolo, con un pequeño puchero adornando su rostro.

—Eh, ¿de dónde sacas eso? —interrogó riendo.

—No es gracioso —dijo, marcando más su mohín—. Yurio me dijo que mi ropa se ve mal porque estoy engordando —relató, tocando de nuevo si estómago.

—Si fue él seguro que sólo quería molestarte, cariño.

—Pero… creo que es cierto ¡mírame! —dramatizó alzando los brazos.

—Volvimos de Hasetsu hace una semana, yo también aumenté algo de peso; tal vez no tengas la misma rapidez que yo para engordar, pero comiste más que yo —reflexionaba acercándose a su pareja, rodeando su cintura—. Tal vez solo sea eso, aun así… tú eres perfecto.

—De acuerdo, dejémoslo así —sonrió a su esposo, volteando el rostro para robarle un beso—. Iré a tomar un baño.

Yuuri observó cómo su esposo se dirigía al baño; puede que su peso este elevado un poco y Yurio se aprovechó de eso para molestarlo, pero nada para alarmarse… o al menos eso creía. Ya que con el pasar de los días, llegaron curiosos momentos para su entrenador.

—¡Viktor! ¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó al ruso al marco de la puerta del baño.

—En un momento —respondió acercándose a él, con el cepillo dental entre su boca—. Solo termino de limpiarme los d—

—¿Los que? —giró el rostro al notar la oración incompleta de su pareja, encontrándose con que el ruso ya no estaba en el lavabo, si no, agachado en la taza—. ¡Viktor!

Se posicionó rápidamente al lado de su pareja, colocando la mano sobre su espalda, tratando de apaciguar sus espasmos repentinos.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? —preguntó alarmado, tendiéndole papel para eliminar los restos de vómito.

—N-No lo sé… estaba cepillándome y de la nada, el dentífrico me dio tanto asco —explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

—Uhm… en ese caso, hoy no saldremos —sentenció el pelinegro.

—P-Pero Yuuri

—Nada de peros —se acercó al peliplata, acunando su mejilla—. Primero estás tú.

Viktor suspiró un tanto decepcionado por no salir en fin de semana con su querido nipón, pero esa noche fue recompensando con un día de películas en compañía de él y su canino, sin embargo, el asco repentino rápidamente se vio acompañado de peticiones para comer un tanto… inusuales.

—Yuuri, ¿tenemos chocolate líquido?

—¿Quieres un poco?

—Por favor —pidió sonriendo en forma de corazón.

El japonés buscó en la pequeña alacena, encontrando la botella; por si acaso, tomó un vaso y sirvió leche, llevando ambas cosas a su pareja.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole el contenido con chocolate—. Ponle tanta como quieras a la lec—Viktor, ¿¡qué haces!?

—¿Uh? ¿Poniendo chocolate a las palomitas? —respondió extrañado del repentino sobresalto del menor.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—¿Se me antojó? —le respondió en el mismo tono—. ¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó, extendiéndole una porción de su mezcla de palomitas de maíz y jarabe de chocolate.

—No, gracias —respondió divertido, observando con ternura el rostro con manchas color café de su pareja.

" _Es casi como si estuviera…no, imposible_ ", pensó, alejando la idea de inmediato.

Los días pasaron y con ello, las comidas extrañas fueron en aumento; Viktor compraba cosas para degustarlas, si tenían pirozhkis en la cocina, se aseguraba de acompañarlos con una gran porción de crema batida, tomaba papas fritas y las saboreaba con leche condensada; Yuuri estaba aprendiendo la combinación de tantos platillos todos los días.

—Esto es delicioso, ¿quieres probar? —extendió el ruso una galleta con helado de chocolate, últimamente ese era su aperitivo nocturno desde hace varios días. Yuuri le miró dudando, pero al fin y al cabo era algo dulce.

—Gracias —sonrió, tomando el dulce para llevarlo a su boca, el cual, fue removido de inmediato—. Viktor, estas galletas…

—Son saladas —respondió alegre el ojiazul.

—Claro… —respondió, colocando la comida sobre la mesa de noche—. Viktor —le llamó—, no había querido preguntar, pero, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, has estado comiendo bastante…raro últimamente, y sigues vomitando.

—¿Raro? Como cosas normales —aseguró el peliplata.

—Ayer pediste una hamburguesa, en lugar de mayonesa, pediste mermelada.

—Tan solo fue mermelada…

—¿Acompañada de sardinas? —añadió el nipón.

—No lo sé…yo, solo, solo se me ocurre comerlas —dijo el peliplata cabizbajo, Yuuri se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de su esposo, ocurriéndosele acercarse para atraerlo hacia él, sin embargo, el peliplata alzó el rostro de nuevo—. Yuuri, lo dices porque estoy engordando, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?

—E-Estoy engordando, lo sabía, ¡sabía que engordaba! —exclamó el ruso.

—Vi-Viktor no es eso, tranquilo

—¡Si engordo, Yuuri ya no me querrá! ¿Es eso? ¿Ya no me quieres? —preguntó el ruso al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿¡Qué!?", exclamó mentalmente el japonés. ¿Cómo es que todo había dado un giro tan radical?

—Viktor —le llamó al ruso, observando como su cuerpo tiritaba ante los sollozos—. Viktor, ¡Viktor! —gritó, tomándole de los hombros para que mirara sus ojos—. Te quiero, te amo, y eso nunca cambiará por nada del mundo. Lo siento, ¿sí? Lo siento —se disculpó, envolviendo al ruso en un abrazo.

Yuuri no entendía que hizo mal, que dijo mal; esa noche, tuvo que comprar otro bote de helado y un paquete nuevo de galletas saladas, mientras llenaba de mimos a su pareja. Yuuri no entendía nada.

No obstante, la gota que derramó el vaso sucedió una semana después; los últimos cuatro días Viktor se cansaba demasiado rápido al practicar, y uno en específico se desplomo en medio de una rutina, lo cual hizo que su esposo dijera lo que desde hace días estaba posponiendo: "tenemos que ir al doctor".

Y allí estaban, esperando por el doctor que ya era conocido por ellos, ya que era el encargado de evaluar su salud cada cierto tiempo, el cual había salido por un momento después de hacerles unas preguntas rutinarias y una inspección física a ambos.

—Deberíamos irnos, te dije que solo me resbalé —decía inquieto el ruso, jugando con sus dedos.

—No, no nos iremos de aquí hasta tener un chequeo —sentenció el japonés.

Acto seguido, escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—Señores, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, doctor —respondieron el unísono.

—¿A que debo su visita? —interrogó el médico, acomodando papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Verá… Viktor ha sufrido de cansancios continuos, ayer colapsó en la pista, las últimas semanas ha vomitado casi a diario y… bueno

—¿Y bueno…?

—Ha comido cosas muy extrañas, mezcladas…. Es decir, varios sabores en una sola comida, no sé explicarme bien —relataba el nipón, observando como su pareja se limitaba a inspeccionar el consultorio.

—Uhm, ya veo… ¿algo más que agregar?

—Oh, bueno, no sé si sea un síntoma, pero… —hizo ademán al doctor para que acercara su oído y susurrar—: ha subido un poco de peso y no ha podido bajarlo —dijo rápidamente, observando la mirada de reojo que le dedicó el ojiazul.

—Ya veo —dijo, acomodándose en la silla—. ¿Son pareja, cierto?

—S-Sí —contestó sonrojado el japonés.

—¿Usted no ha sentido nada raro, igual que él?

—Uh, no nada —respondió hurgando en sus recuerdos.

—De acuerdo… Haremos esto —musitó el doctor, empezando a escribir sobre una hoja—, les daré esta orden de análisis para ambos y veamos que sucede, serán los dos para estar seguros de que todo está bien. Vayan al área de análisis clínicos y pueden venir a verme en tres días para saber sus resultados —finalizó, entregándole la orden a Yuuri.

—Muy bien, gracias doctor, hasta entonces —agradecía Yuuri con una pequeña reverencia, Viktor se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

—Hasta entonces —respondió el médico, abriéndoles la puerta.

…

Los días antes a su consulta, Viktor siguió comiendo su amado helado con galletas por la noche, vomitando por la mañana, y devorando cosas extrañas por la noche, aún con las reprimendas del japonés. Pero el día había llegado, y por fin sabrían que era lo que tenía el ruso.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yuuri, jugando con sus dedos al ver que el hombre de bata blanca inspeccionaba las hojas de resultados desde hace minutos y aún no hablaba.

—Pues —inició el doctor, colocando los papeles sobre el escritorio—, cuando me contó que sucedía con su pareja, tuve una idea de que era, los exámenes no fueron más que una corroboración para estar completamente seguro.

—¿Seguro? ¿De qué? ¿Es grave? ¿Yuuri o yo? ¿Doctor? ¿¡Qué sucede!? —habló por fin Viktor, alarmado por las palabras dichas—. ¡Doctor!

—Bueno, es un honor decirles que ustedes —decía en suspenso el hombre, manteniendo la mirada del matrimonio sobre él—, ustedes van a ser papás. Felicidades, un bebé viene en camino —finalizó el médico con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Yuuri—. ¿Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas? ¿¡Estás embarazado!? —gritó Yuuri, dirigiéndose a Viktor.

—¿¡Estoy embarazado!? P-Pero ¡P-Pero yo no puedo, eras tú el que podía! Aparte, ¡no me lo has hecho desde hace medio año!

—¡Viktor!

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Oh por dios, ¿cómo es esto posible?

—Señor Nikiforov —llamó el doctor.

—¿Yo? ¿Embarazado? ¿En serio?

—Señor Nikiforov

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Señor Nikiforov

—¡Es Nikiforov-Katsuki!

—Señor Nikiforov-Katsuki —se corrigió el doctor—, usted no está embarazado.

—¿Ah no? —dijo el matrimonio al mismo tiempo, deteniendo su paranoia.

—No, usted no. Usted es el que está embarazado —musitó, dirigiéndose a Yuuri.

—¿Y-Yo? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Así es. Una vez más, felicidades, está por terminar el primer trimestre —le sonrió el médico, extendiéndole la hoja con los resultados.

Yuuri tomó el papel con manos temblorosas, observando que, en efecto, los resultados eran suyos; y recitaban "positivo" en el apartado de embarazo.

—P-Pero, ¿el vómito, los antojos, el cansancio? ¿Por qué tengo todo eso? —preguntó el ruso, recuperando la compostura.

—Oh verá, eso es fácil de explicar, usted tiene algo a lo que llamamos Síndrome de Couvade.

—¿Síndrome de… qué? —preguntó el japonés.

—De Couvade; es un algo que padecen principalmente padres primerizos, lo que ocurre es que ellos tienen los síntomas del embarazo, vómitos, antojos, cambios de humor, cansancio, algún dolor en extremidades; como si ellos estuvieran embarazados también, y esto normalmente acaba hasta el día del parto.

—¿Y-y yo? Yo no sentí nada, vómitos, molestias, ni-ni siquiera movimientos del bebé

—Bueno, por los movimientos no tiene que alarmarse, apenas está por la doceava semana, comenzará a sentir a su bebé entre la decimosexta y decimoctava semana; y lo demás, usted una vez me comentó que sube de peso con facilidad ¿cierto?

—Sí, a-así es.

—Probablemente en estas últimas semanas subió un poco de peso y usted no lo tomó como algo extraño, ¿no?

—B-Bueno…sí, t-tiene razón, p-pero ¿es normal que n-no se note tanto?

—Es diferente en cada persona, puede que ahora no se note tanto, pero en un par de meses eso puede cambiar.

—Y-Ya veo —dijo el pelinegro, aún sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Embarazado? ¿Él?

—Si gustan, podemos realizar una ecografía, para que puedan observar el desarrollo del bebé.

—P-Por favor —pidió el nipón.

Minutos después, el menor se hallaba sobre una camilla especial junto a una pantalla, el médico había pedido permiso para alzar un poco su prenda superior, aplicando después un poco de gel para deslizar la sonda. Y tan solo unos segundos después, el doctor llamó su atención para que pudieran apreciar la imagen proyectada.

—Bien… aún es muy pequeño, pero pueden observar sus extremidades, su cuerpo, su cabecita —relataba el doctor, señalando con el dedo—. Y este, es su corazón —el doctor guardó silencio, dejando inundar la sala con el débil sonido de los latidos del pequeño corazón.

—E-Es su corazón —dijo Yuuri con voz temblorosa—. Es el corazón de nuestro bebé, Viktor, nuestro bebé —susurró, dirigiéndose a su esposo, sorprendiéndose del semblante que encontró—. ¡Viktor! —exclamó, topándose al ruso conteniendo sus sollozos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—L-Lo siento, y-yo —musitaba tratando de controlar su llanto—. Yuuri, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo —le dijo al japonés, colocándose a la altura de su rostro para topar su frente con la contraria—. Te amo, te amo, los amo —musitó, dirigiendo su diestra hacia la mano contraria para entrelazar sus dedos, y la mano izquierda a acariciar el vientre del nipón—. Los amo —finalizó, besando su frente.

—Muy bien, yo los dejó para que puedan hablar —indicó el doctor, removiendo los restos del gel de la piel del japonés—. Solo les recuerdo venir para los chequeos correspondientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, doctor. Muchas gracias —respondió el ruso.

—Hasta luego —se despidió el médico, dejándolos solos.

—Viktor —llamó su esposo—, vamos a tener un bebé. V-Vamos a tener un…un bebé —musitó, dejando liberar el llanto que había contenido.

—Sí…Sí, tendremos un bebé, un hermoso bebé, y yo no podría ser más feliz —respondió acariciando su rostro, depositando un beso en la frente contraria.

—Viktor, te amo, te amo —repitió incesantemente, aferrándose al pecho del ruso.

—Te amo, te amo Yuuri —susurró a su oído, atrapándolo completamente entre sus brazos.

 **…**

Los meses pasaron y el nipón cumplía un total de siete; tal como había mencionado el doctor, ahora su estado era más que notorio, sin embargo, Viktor era el que seguía sufriendo los síntomas del embarazo, velando también que su esposo siempre estuviera cómodo.

—Ahora di "ah" —dijo el ruso a su esposo, introduciendo una cucharada de yogurt de fresa a su boca—.

—Delicioso —comentó el japonés—.

—¿Quieres galletas saladas? —preguntó divertido.

—No.… gracias. Eso guárdalo para ti —le dijo besando su mejilla—. A todo esto… ¿por qué esa combinación?

—¿Helado de chocolate y galletas? —dijo el ruso, obteniendo un gesto afirmativo de su pareja—. Me alegra que preguntes eso, lo estuve pensando y, recordé que cuando era más joven, tenía la costumbre de comer una antes de competir.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Oh, no lo sé, me gusta su textura.

—Bueno, ¿y el helado?

—Eso es aún mejor —respondió, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama para acomodar al japonés entre sus piernas, quedando la cabeza del menor sobre su pecho—. Cuando le contamos a tu madre del embarazo por teléfono, me pregunto por mis antojos, le conté del principal y me dijo algo curioso…

—¿Curioso? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Pues… me contó que cierto patinador, cuando era pequeño, se colocaba frente al televisor a ver competir a un tal "Viktor Nikiforov", y que cada que lo veía en televisión, lo hacía con un tarro de helado de chocolate acompañándolo.

El peliplata terminó su relato, y de reojo, observó como el rostro del nipón tomaba un tono completamente rojo.

—¿Y-Yo hacía eso?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No… hasta ahora, dios, que vergüenza —exclamó, tapando su rostro.

—¿Vergüenza? Es lo más lindo del mundo —dijo destapando el rostro de su pareja—. Tú eres lo más lindo del mundo —musitó, acercando sus labios a los contrarios, robándole un dulce beso.

—¿Crees que eso tengo que ver? ¿Qué ambos comíamos eso antes? —preguntó curioso el nipón cuando hubo finalizado el beso.

—Uhm… no lo sé, puede que sea una bella coincidencia. Aun así, saben bien juntos.

—Es broma, ¿no? —dijo el japonés divertido, mientras su rostro posaba una mueca de desagrado.

—No, no lo es —dijo serio, acercando sus rostros—. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es dulce, muy dulce —susurró frotando su nariz con la ajena.

—Pues yo conozco algo más dulce que eso —le comentó al ruso rodeando su cuello.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Tú —le dijo el japonés, robándole un beso lento y profundo—. Te amo.

—Te amo más —respondió, besando su mejilla—. Y a ti también, te amo —susurró bajando al vientre de Yuuri, depositando un par de besos sobre él.

—Lo pones inquieto —le dijo el nipón riendo, ya que el contacto a su piel le hacía cosquillas.

—Y ya no puedo esperar a tenerlo entre mis brazos —le dijo volviendo a su altura, mientras su mano acariciaba el pequeño bulto.

—Ya casi es ahora cariño, ya casi —sonrió suave.

—Por lo pronto, debo tenerte a ti entre mis brazos —farfulló, atrayendo más a su esposo hacia él—. Y lo diré de nuevo, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo, te amo —repitió, repartiendo besos a su rostro.

—Te amo más —respondió el japonés, uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los ajenos.

 **…**

—Entonces, ¿también estuve en la pancita de Papá? —preguntó con inocencia el pequeño pelinegro de seis años.

—No, cariño —contestó riendo el nipón—. Papá quiere tanto a Papi, y te deseaba tanto a ti, que pudo sentir como crecías dentro de mí —explicó a su hijo, brindándole una mirada comprensiva mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Toda la historia había surgido al momento de llevar a Koichi a dormir, partiendo de una pregunta formulada por él: "Papi, ¿tu tuviste antojos cuando estuve ahí dentro?", interrogó, señalando el estómago de Yuuri. El pelinegro, extrañado de que su hijo supiese que significaba lo que había dicho, preguntó de dónde había surgido su curiosidad, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño relato.

— _Papi me contó que cuando mami me cargaba, ella quería comer tierra_ — _escuchó el pequeño ojiazul al pasar por el área de juegos de la escuela._

 _—_ _Hikari —llamó a su amigo—, la tierra no se come, tiene gusanos —comentó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

 _—_ _Pero, Papi me dijo que eso pasó —respondió el castaño, haciendo un puchero—._

 _—_ _¿Tu mamá estaba enferma? —inquirió curioso, recibiendo un gesto pensativo de su amigo._

 _—_ _Él me dijo que se llaman antojos, como cuando pienso en jugo de manzana y empiezo a babear —contestó._

 _—_ _Oh —exclamó Koichi, abriendo la boca._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Hikari —le llamó—, ¿es por eso que tu comes tierra de la jardinera?_

 _El grupo de pequeños estudiantes mostró un gesto pensativo, mientras que Hikari, tan solo hizo un gesto divertido de molestia._

Al dar por terminada su pequeña anécdota, el japonés rió al escuchar las ocurrencias de los pequeños; y, contestando a su pregunta, le contó la pequeña historia de cómo él no había sufrido antojos, pero Viktor, sí que los tuvo.

—Muy bien, es hora de dormir —dijo al pelinegro, entregándole un pequeño caniche de peluche.

—Papi —le llamó mientras terminaba de arroparlo—.

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Los antojos son cosas que saben feo? —preguntó.

—Bueno, para el que quiere comerlos no, pero para los demás puede que sí.

—El helado de chocolate y las galletas saladas saben feos —dijo, arrugando la nariz.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

—Ayer, cuando Papá fue por mí a la escuela, compró helado para ambos, pero él lo comió con galletas saladas —le relató, mirando hacia el techo—. Hikari probó y no le gusto, feos, saben feos —se quejó, sacando la lengua mientras su cabeza se movía en forma negativa.

—Bueno, tienes razón, eso fue un antojo — _lo mismo comió cuando estaba embarazado_ , pensó.

—Papi —volvió a llamarle, obteniendo la atención de su padre—, eso, ¿eso significa que tendré un hermanito? —preguntó con ojos brillantes, juntando sus manos.

Yuuri tragó saliva, la cual, lo hizo toser.

—Eh, n-no lo sé, tan solo, tan solo fue comida extraña que quiso él, solo eso —respondió nervioso.

—Pero, tu dijiste que Papi comía cosas raras cuando yo venía para el mundo, él comió cosas raras de nuevo, entonces, ¡tú tendrás un nuevo bebé! —cantó victorioso, al concluir su pensamiento inicial.

Yuuri abrió los ojos en respuesta, ¿cómo es que los niños podían ser tan concretos?

—Es muy pronto para saberlo, cariño —contestó, observando el pequeño puchero que se empezaba a formar en su rostro—. Pero, si es que es cierto, tú serás el primero en saber si tendrás un hermanito, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió, acunando su rostro.

—De acuerdo —respondió sonriente el ojiazul.

—Bien, hora de dormir —dijo, acercándose a la frente contraria a depositar un beso—. Dulces sueños, cariño —musitó, frotando su nariz con la más pequeña.

—Dulces sueños, Papi —respondió, acurrucándose entre las cobijas con su pequeño peluche.

El nipón apagó la lámpara situada a un costado, dio una última mirada a su hijo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

—Papi —escuchó que le llamaba.

—¿Sí? —respondió, dándose media vuelta en el marco de la puerta.

—Te quiero —dijo en un pequeño susurro—, a Papá también, los quiero mucho —terminó con un pequeño bostezo, indicando que había caído a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Nosotros también te queremos —respondió con una sonrisa al pequeño bello durmiente.

 **…**

Después de asegurarse de dejar dormido a su pequeño, el pelinegro fue a tomar un baño; entrando a su habitación con el cabello completamente seco, vistiendo su ropa de dormir.

—Es igual a un ángel cuando duerme —escuchó que dijeron al interior del cuarto—, como tú.

—Viktor —dijo, sobresaltándose—. ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace unos minutos, escuché la ducha, supuse que estabas ahí y fui a darle un beso de buenas noches a Koichi. Está profundamente dormido —comentó con un semblante dulce, haciendo enternecer al menor.

El peliplata acomodó su abrigo y bufanda en un perchero, se sentó en la cama y palmeó el colchón entre el hueco que formaban sus piernas, indicándole a Yuuri que se acercara, el cual ni tarde ni perezoso, lo hizo.

Al sentarse sobre su regazo, el ojiazul rodeo la cintura ajena, acercó la nariz al cuello del nipón, aspirando su aroma.

—Hueles a fresa —susurró sobre su piel—. Delicioso —musitó, depositando un par de besos en su cuello.

—Viktor…

—Te extrañé —comentó, mirándole ahora a los ojos.

—Solo saliste unas horas —respondió riendo.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? No puedo estar ni un segundo separado de ti —contestó sonriéndole—. No puedo vivir sin ti —dijo, acariciando la mejilla contraria con el dorso de su mano, causándole un pequeño sonrojo. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, aquellas palabras dulces, siempre le hacían estremecer.

—Ta-También te extrañé —terminó por admitir el japonés, obteniendo la sonrisa triunfante de su esposo.

—Aún no me has dado la bienvenida —pidió con un pequeño puchero adornando su rostro, el nipón rió, accediendo a su petición.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor —susurró tiernamente, acunando la mejilla contraria.

—Volví —respondió sonriendo, eliminando por fin la distancia entre sus labios, robándole al nipón un suave, lento y dulce beso—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la tarde? —preguntó a su pareja, removiéndose entre las sabanas para que el nipón se recostara sobre su pecho.

—Oh, bastante interesante…

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió curioso.

—Bueno, Koichi escuchó de Hikari que, cuando estaba embarazada de él, tenía ganas de comer tierra.

—¿Es enserio? —dijo riendo el ojiazul—. Bastante extraño.

—Como tú cuando estaba embarazado —farfulló, obteniendo la atención del pepliplata—. Koichi me contó del helado.

—¿Helado? Oh… el de ayer —afirmó el ruso.

—Chocolate y galletas saladas, lo mismo que hace unos años —dijo divertido—. ¿Cómo podías comer eso?

—Creo que eso te lo respondí hace mucho —respondió sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el cabello de Yuuri había crecido, lo suficiente como para hacer círculos sobre él y formar pequeños rulos. De un momento a otro, el japonés rompió el silencio.

—Él me dijo…me preguntó si tendría un hermanito —soltó en voz baja, sintiendo como su interlocutor se tensaba debajo de él.

—¿C-Cómo te preguntó eso?

—Le conté de lo que comías cuando estaba embarazado, que tú eras el de los antojos; él… lo supo asociar con el helado que comiste ayer y… preguntó si entonces habría un nuevo bebé.

—Ya veo… es tan inteligente —susurró, sintiendo como el nipón hacia círculos sobre su pecho—. ¿Yuuri? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó, ya que había guardado silencio de repente.

—Yo…tú… ¿t-tú quieres? —dijo alzando su rostro, dubitativo, mientras observaba el semblante dudoso de su pareja—. ¿Q-Quieres tener otro bebé?

—Oh —exclamó—, nunca lo habíamos comentado antes, pero—

—¡E-Entiendo! Es apresurado preguntarlo de mi parte, y-yo iré a ver a Koichi —interrumpió al ruso, levantándose de la cama, pero antes de poder acercarse a la puerta, fue halado del brazo, sentándose de nuevo sobre el regazo de su pareja, el cual lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

—Enserio, esa mala manía de irte corriendo antes de que termine de hablar, debe irse —regañó con voz dulce.

—Lo siento… entenderé si no quieres otro hijo…

—Yuuri….

—Tal vez, aún sea muy pronto y…

—Yuuri…

—No podremos con dos o…

—¡Yuuri! —llamó, ganando que el aludido lo mirara a los ojos—. Escúchate, ¿realmente piensas que no quiero otro hijo, un hijo _tuyo_?

—Yo, bueno, no lo sé…

—¿Tú quieres otro hijo mío?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió, sonrojándose en el acto por lo rápido que había hablado—. ¿T-Tú quieres otro hijo mío?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó en voz suave, acariciando el rostro ajeno—. Koichi tendría un hermanito o hermanita, y yo —relataba, juntando su frente con la contraria—, yo tendría a otra pequeña personita igual de hermosa que tú —terminó, besando la frente ajena.

Yuuri le sonrió, recibiendo una de las características sonrisas de su esposo, acurrucándose más sobre su pecho, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos ir por una prueba?

—Uhm, creo que se me ocurre algo mejor —mencionó, colocando el dedo índice sobre su barbilla.

—¿Y qué es lo que s—? ¡Ah! —gritó, sintiendo como era posicionado sobre el colchón, con cierto ruso travieso encima de él.

—Bueno… si lo que como tiene razón de nuevo, entonces nada nos impide que ésta noche terminemos de "formarlo" —musitaba su plan, a la par que desabotonaba uno a uno la camisa para dormir del japonés.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y si no llega a tener razón? —respondió provocativo, imitando la acción de su pareja con la camisa de vestir que llevaba puesta.

—Si no llega a tener razón… entonces, tendremos que llamar a la cigüeña —respondió, acercándose al oído derecho y susurrar—: toda la noche.

El nipón se estremeció al sentir como los dientes contrarios chocaban con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras la ropa de ambos era completamente eliminada del panorama.

—¿Te gusta mi idea? —interrogó el ruso, acercando sus rostros.

—¿Gustarme? —respondió, rodeando su cuello—. Me encanta —susurró sobre sus labios, atrapándolos después en un dulce beso.

Y ambos _trabajaron_ arduamente durante toda la noche, porque, si para ese momento el japonés aún no estaba embarazado… Tengan por seguro que esa noche, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, estaba en camino.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Alól!_ He vuelto con esto, creo que salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hace tiempo que quería hacer algo con el Victuuri y el M-preg, y así salió; básicamente —por si no habían oído de él— el Síndrome de Couvade es eso, síntomas de embarazo en los padres; más que nada, me base en algo que le pasó a personas cercanas, la mamá no sufrió absolutamente nada por el embarazo, y su pareja sufría de antojos raros y le daba asco hasta cepillarse los dientes, lo recordé y salió la historia xD Y bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte, saben que nos veremos en otra historia; como siempre, agradezco si llegaron hasta acá.

Con cariño,

 _—K._


End file.
